A Magical Vacation
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Complete. A Vacation To Disney Isn’t Anything But Magical. Future Brucas With Kids.
1. Are We There Yet?

_Summary: A Vacation To Disney Isn't Anything But Magical. Future Brucas. _

_Disclaimer: I Own nothing it's sad I want to be rich._

_Ok so I got this idea in Math Class (haha), the best place to be writing right? Of course with the help of Pelagia telling me about her trip to Disney this summer I wrote it. I got the idea of Brucas being the parents of Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake a while ago I just didn't write it cause I wasn't really sure how to and now it works. Another thing is I was going to post another story that I'm almost done with but sadly I left it in my Vocab book, which is sitting, in my locker at school. So I'll try to type and post what I have done by tomorrow. Now on with the story and enough with me going on and on. _

_So here's the thing: Jake's seven, Peyton and Haley are twins and are five, and Nathan is three._

_Please Review it will make the updates faster. _

* * *

**A Magical Vacation**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

**_Chapter One: Are We There Yet?_**

"We gonna see Mickey Mouse?" Nathan asked tiredly.

"Yep baby boy." Brooke answered.

"Are princess' going to be there?" Haley asked.

"Yep Hales." Lucas said.

"Really? Peyton asked.

"Yeah girls." Lucas said.

"Can I get a princess outfit?" Haley asked.

"We'll see." Brooke laughed.

"So Buzz Light Year is going to be there?" Jake asked.

"Yeah Jake." Lucas said as they started to board the plane.

"Daddy?" Haley asked grabbing Luke's hand.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Can I sit next to you near the window?"

"Sure thing baby." Lucas said as they walked into their row.

"Daddy I want to sit next to you too." Nathan said.

"Sure buddy. Haley wants to sit next to the window and you can sit in the middle."

"But I want to sit next to the window." Nathan cried.

"Sorry buddy but Haley asked first. On the way home you can sit by the window." Luke said trying to calm Nathan down.

"But."

"No buts Nate." Brooke said. Sitting down across from Luke and next to Peyton and Jake.

"Mommy."

"Baby just sit."

"Haha Loser." Haley said sticking her tongue out at Nathan.

"Daddy." Cried Nathan.

"Cry baby!" Haley called her little brother.

"Haley stop it."

"Mommy I want to color." Peyton said.

"Me too." Haley said.

"Ok girls." Brooke said taking out a coloring book and some crayons.

"Mommy stay still I want to draw you." Peyton demanded.

"Ok babe." Brooke said holding still.

"Mom look we're moving!" Jake said with a smile on his face.

"I see that."

"Mommy stop moving!" Peyton said with a pout on her face.

"Sorry baby but your brother was talking to me."

"Well then he could wait." Peyton said with the famous Scott smirk on her face.

"She was my mom first!"

"So your point is."

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott watch your mouth. Jacob ignore her." Brooke told the two kids.

"When are we going to be there this is taking forever?" Nathan said crossing his arms.

"Nate why don't you go to sleep so tonight we can go do something?" Brooke asked him since she saw Luke put on his ipod.

"Mommy I don't want to." Nathan said yawning, "Can I sleep on your lap mommy?"

"Sure. Now come here baby boy. Peyton can you go sit in Nathan seat for a little bit?"

"Sure I can draw daddy snoring." Peyton said as Brooke laughed.

"Now get some sleep baby." Brooke said as Nathan let his head fall to Brooke's lap.

"Mommy are we there yet?" Jake asked.

"Another thirty minutes baby."

"That takes forever!"

"Jake get some sleep."

"I'm to excited."

"It will come faster if you just sleep."

"But."

"Jake please. Just take a nap for mommy please."

"I don't want to."

"Fine do you want to read one of the books?"

"Can you read it to me?"

"Sure babe."

"Mommy when we going to be there?" Nathan said waking up.

"Soon babe. Very soon."

"Watch a doing?" Nathan said with a big smile on his face.

"Reading."

"Read to me too."

"Ok."

"Mommy look I made you a picture."

"Really Peyt. What is it?" Brooke said being handed the picture.

"It's you and the baby in your stomach. Then that's daddy snoring." Peyton laughed, "Then the little blob is Haley cause she mean. Then it's me with a crown cause I'm a princess and Nathan and Jake with a basketball."

"I am not a blob." Haley pouted.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Girls stop it." Luke said taking his ipod headphone out of his ear, "Peyton say you're sorry."

"But daddy she is a blob."

"Am not."

"Am yes!"

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott say your sorry now."

"But daddy you said always tell the truth and I was."

"That's not the truth babe."

"Yes it is in my mind." Peyton smiled.

"So say your sorry on the count of three or your not allowed to go with us to Disney tomorrow."

"But I have to go."

"Then say sorry."

"Sorry Haley."

"Thank yous very much." Haley said with a proud smile on her face.

"Your still a blob." Peyton whispered.

"Peyton." Lucas said with a stern voice.

"What?"

"Cut it out or no Disney."

"But daddy."

"Not buts."

"You all suck monkeys!" Peyton said putting a pout on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott!" Brooke said looking up from the book she was reading to the boys.

"What you and Daddy say it?"

"When you get to be our age you can but right now your not ever allowed to say that word." Brooke told the curly haired girl.

"But that has to be hundreds of years away."

"Try 25."

"That's still forever." Peyton pouted.

"Daddy?" Haley aid pulling Luke's jacket.

"Yeah girly?"

"My ears are hurting me." Haley said as she started to cry.

"Hales don't worry. Mine do the same thing when ever we land."

"Daddy they hurt alots."

"I know. Shh. Just stop crying baby girl."

"Now who's the cry baby." Peyton said looking at her twin sister.

"Peyton. Shut it now."

"Shut what daddy?" Peyton said with an innocent smile.

"Don't get fresh with me."

**XXXX**

"I'll go check us in." Lucas told Brooke when they got to their hotel an hour later.

"Mommy look its Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse." Haley said when Brooke finally sat down and took a deep breath.

"I see that babe."

"Mommy I'm tired." Jake said sitting down on Brooke's lap.

"Next time you should listen to me when I say take a little nap."

"Like me." Nathan said with a proud smile on his face.

"Sure. Just like Nathan."

"Mommy can we go see Minnie and Mickey Mouse?" Haley asked.

"Sure. But stay together and watch Nathan."

"Where are they running off too?" Luke said walking back over to them.

"Minnie and Mickey Mouse." Brooke laughed.

"Mommy Daddy Minnie and Mickey gave us hugs." Peyton said as Jake and Haley followed behind her.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's Nathan guys?" Brooke asked noticing her baby boy was missing.

"They made me leave him." Jake said pointing the two twin girls.

"Girls." Lucas said.

"What he's steals all the attention?" Haley said.

"Mommy!" cried Nathan when he saw Brooke and ran for her.

"And he's a total momma's boy." Peyton laughed.

"What happened Nate?" Brooke asked trying to wipe the tears falling from the boys eyes.

"I was saying hi to Mickey and they left me."

"Girls say you're sorry."

"We're sorry that we hate you." Both girls said at the same time.

"You two when we get upstairs we are having a long talk."

"Do we need to?" Peyton said stomping her way over to the elevators.

"Yes we need to."

"This stinks monkeys." They both said at the same time again as they walked into the suite.

"Girls bedroom now." Lucas said not even taking one foot into the room.

"Do we have to I mean come on live a little it's fun?" Peyton said.

"We don't think it was."

"That's because daddy you don't live on the wild side like us." Haley said.

"Haley watch that mouth of yours."

"Mommy are you dumb or something cause I can't see my mouth."

"Haley Jasmine Scott." Brooke said pointing to the bedroom.

"I'm going old lady."

"What's going on with her?" Brooke whispered when the two girls walked no more like stomped there way into the bedroom.

"Watch TV for a little bit boys."

"Ok." Jake answered.

"Watch Nate for me Jake." Brooke said walking into the bedroom.

"Girls."

"Yeah I know we're sorry." Peyton said, "Ok, all done. Bye!"

"Get back here."

"Nope. TV is calling us." Haley said following her sister out.

"What in the hell is going on with them?"

"No clue Pretty Girl." Lucas laughed, "Not one clue at all."

**XXXX**

_Part One Complete._

_Review Please?_


	2. A Ride On Dumbo

_So As I Told You My Other Story I Wanted To Post Is As Of Right Now Missing In Acction In One Of My School Books I Have No Clue Which One Anymore. So When I Find It I'll Post It Till Then You'll Just Have To Enjoy This One. Please Review. _

_Summary: A Vacation To Disney Isn't Anything But Magical. Future Brucas. _

_Disclaimer: I Own nothing it's sad I want to be rich._

_Please Review it will make the updates faster. _

* * *

Thanks…

SoMuch4MyHappyEnding- thanks for the review even if you say it's too cute to review.

Komal- I do too. I think she's annoying and she should die. (I'm evil.) 

Hayley4Naley- I know what you mean. That part made me laugh so much too.

HENLEY- thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Ride On Dumbo**

"Mommy, Daddy wake up!" Jake, Haley and Peyton said jumping on the bed that a sleeping Brooke, Luke and Nathan were still in.

"Mommy shuts them ups. They ways to loud." Nathan said crawling even father into the blankets.

"I totally agree with you Nate." Brooke said trying to go back to sleep.

"Kids why don't you go watch TV?" Luke asked so he could get them out of the room.

"Cause that's boring."

"Please and then in an hour we will get up so we can get ready to go the Magic Kingdom." Brooke said.

"But we want to go now." Jake said plopping down on to the bed.

"The park doesn't open for three more hours kids. Just let us have one more hour of sleep." Brooke said, "Daddy will go put on a movie for you."

"Who said I was getting out of this bed?" Lucas said getting a kick in his shin from Brooke, "What the hell was that for?"

"Daddy said a bad word!" screamed Haley.

"Yes he did. And I said or something is being taking away from you for a long time." Brooke said putting a smirk on her face.

"Fine. Come on you three lets put on a movie." Lucas said getting out of bed and carrying Haley and Peyton out of the room.

"Oh Brooke you are so dead." Lucas said when he came back into the room.

"Daddy shh I need my sleep!" Nathan said as Luke laughed at how much Nathan and Brooke where alike.

"Buddy your turning into your mom."

"Shut up Luke." Brooke said kicking him again, "Next time it will be somewhere where it hurts bad."

"Daddy!" screamed Haley as she came running into the room.

"Haley keep it down. What?" Lucas said sitting up.

"They are being mean." Haley said.

"Your dealing with it." Brooke said.

"Fine. Come on Hales." Luke said as He and Haley walked out of the bedroom.

"Kids what's going on?"

"We drawing daddy." Peyton said.

"She drew me as a blob again."

"Peyton."

"What I told you she is one?" Peyton answered back.

"And what did I say stop with that or no Disney."

"But."

"No buts Peyton. Now say sorry and that you don't think Haley is a blob."

"Daddy that's unfair."

"Unfair Peyt is you staying here while we go to Disney."

"Fine. Sorry Haley. I don't think you're a blob." Peyton said as Haley stuck her tongue out at Peyton.

"Haley do you want to stay here?"

"No."

"Then no more sticking your tongue out at people."

"Fine." Pouted Haley.

* * *

"Mommy that's where Cinderella lives." Haley said when they got into the theme park. 

"I can see that Babe."

"I want to be Cinderella." Haley said as they started to walk to the castle, "Mommy she gets the hot guy."

"What?" Lucas said stopping dead in his tracks. "Brooke you said they won't be boy crazy till they are fourteen."

"So maybe I lied a little bit. Don't worry Broody she'll be on the next guy soon."

"No more watching Disney movies about princess' and princes'."

"Don't go bananas daddy I only think he's cute." Peyton said.

"Good to know. Why don't we head to Splash Mountain first?"

"You guys go. I'll wait. Since you and your Scott sperm I can't go on this." Brooke said hitting Lucas in the chest.

"Hey it takes two to tango." Lucas laughed as Brooke gave him, as he calls it the evil eyes, "You know you like what you see."

"I've seen better." Brooke laughed.

"Mommy I don't want to go if you can't." Nathan said.

"Babe if you want to go you can. I don't want you to miss out on the fun."

"It's ok." Nathan said grabbing Brooke's hand.

"We'll meet you four right here after ok?"

"Sure. Come on." Lucas said as he grabbed Haley and Peyton's hand and Jake walked in front of them.

"Mommy I want ice cream." The raven-haired boy told his mom.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea." Brooke said grabbing Nathan hand as they went on their way to find ice cream.

"Vanilla Mommy!" Nathan told or more like cheered when it became their turn to order.

"Ok babe." Brooke said ordering a vanilla in a cup since she didn't want to have to clean a sticky Nathan, "Here baby."

"It's Goofy mommy."

"I see him Nate."

"Can I go say hi?"

"Sure baby, but after you say hi we have to go back and meet everyone."

"Ok."

"We got wet mommy!" Peyton yelled to Brooke as she ran over to where Nathan and Brooke where waiting.

"You guys got soaked." Brooke said as Lucas started to grab her from behind, "Lucas Eugene Scott don't you dare touch me or your not getting any for a long long time."

"I don't like being wet." Haley complained.

"Stop being a big baby!" Jake told his youngest sister.

"I'm not a big baby."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are Too."

"Am Not."

"Are Too."

"Haley and Jake if you two don't cut it out right now then we are going back to the hotel." Luke said.

"I seriously think this baby is going to be a soccer star." Brooke said after the baby kicked her for the millionth time that day.

"Soccer stupid. Basketball rules." Jake said as Nathan shook his head agreeing.

"Basketball stupid. Cheerleading fun!" Peyton smiled.

"OMG. Scott kids who hate basketball." Brooke laughed.

"No way are they cheerleading."

"What's wrong with cheerleading?"

"They have the skimpy outfits?"

"If they can't cheer then the boys can't play basketball."

"Mommy I love basketball."

"Sorry buddy but daddy being a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Daddy always a pain in the ass." Haley said using the Scott smirk.

"Haley Jasmine Scott. Watch the language."

"Sorry. Mommy come with me on Dumbo."

"Ok. A Ride That I can actually do." Brooke laughed.

"Daddy go on with me?" Peyton asked.

"Sure Peyt. Nate why don't you and Jake go together?"

"Cause he a baby and I'm not one." Jake said.

"Jake just go on with him."

"Whatever."

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Complete._

_Review Please? _


	3. Super Naked Boy

_Summary: A Vacation To Disney Isn't Anything But Magical. Future Brucas. _

_Disclaimer: I Own nothing it's sad I want to be rich._

_I Posted A New Story Called Damn Regrets. I Hope You Like It Like This One._

* * *

Chapter Three- Super Naked Boy

"Mommy where's my new princess outfit?" Haley asked that night.

"Check your suitcase baby. Nathan Daniel Scott can you please go put on your clothes." Brooke said as the Naked boy went running right pass her and off by Lucas, "Luke grab him."

"Buddy go put on your clothes." Lucas told the boy in his arms.

"Daddy me supper naked boy." Nathan said.

"Nathan go put on some clothes or no more Disney."

"Fine." Nathan said stomping back to the room where his clothes where laid out on the bed.

"Daddy did you see my princess outfit?" Haley asked.

"Sorry Baby but I haven't seen it." Luke said as Payton came out of the room.

"Daddy Peyton's wearing mine."

"Peyt is that Haley's princess costume?"

"Yes but I didn't bring mine and I wanted to wear one so I wear Haley's."

"Give it back to me!" Haley screamed slapping Peyton across the face.

"Haley and Peyton stop it right now." Luke said trying to separate the two girls, "Peyton go put on your own clothes and then we will go downstairs and get you a costume. Haley I don't ever want to see you touch anyone. Keep your hands to your self."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Haley said rolling her eyes. "Now give my princess dress."

"Haley."

"Please give me it back." Haley said holding out her hand.

"Ok." Peyton said giving it to her and walking to the bedroom to put on her clothes so she can go get her own princess outfit.

"Mommy daddy got me a Cinderella one." Peyton said running back into the hotel room.

"That's awesome Peyt." Brooke said, "Jake you better not be playing that game and better be getting dressed."

"Eww." Peyton said as Nathan ran by them again with no clothes on.

"Nathan."

"Mommy me super naked."

"I can see that baby but you got to put on some clothes so we can go and eat."

"Super Naked is getting hungry." Nate said to himself as he ran away.

"Then go get your clothes back on. Peyt can you go tell daddy to make sure Jake stop playing that game."

"Ok mommy." Peyton said skipping away as Brooke finished her make-up and hair.

"Cheery come on we're running late already lets not make us even later." Luke screamed into the hotel room.

"You try having to finish your make-up, doing your hair and chasing after a naked three-year-old, plus having to pee always." Brooke said walking towards the door.

"Come on drama queen." Lucas laughed putting his arm around her as they walked out the door with the kids running in front of them.

"Kids slow down." Brooke said noticing they where already at the elevators.

"Then move your big fat buts!" Haley demanded as Jake laughed.

"We're coming Hales." Lucas laughed, "Brooke you know she's all you right?"

"Maybe just a little bit." Brooke laughed.

"You two are so slow."

"Peyton clam down we'll get there as soon as we can. It's only right down stairs."

"Then lets got!" Jake said as Nathan pulled the adults on the elevators.

"Mommy its Cinderella!" Peyton said.

"I know baby."

"Belle's better!" Haley said under her breath.

"No Cinderella is."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Girls stop it right now or we will go right back upstairs."

"Daddy we have to see the princess'."

"We don't have to do anything girls. We want to do it. There's a big difference." Brooke said as they sat down at the table that was shown to them.

"No there isn't, we get what we want mommy."

"Stop being a spoiled brat!" Jake said taking a seat next to Luke.

"Jake stop calling Haley a spoiled brat even if she's acting like one now. Haley change the attitude now." Brooke said.

"I am not. I like being spoiled." Haley said sitting at the table with a pout on her face.

"Baby, sorry to burst your bubble but that's the same thing." Lucas laughed.

"Mommy me want spaghetti!" Nathan cheered.

"Ok. You can have spaghetti. How about you three?"

"Chicken nuggets!" cheered Peyton and Jake.

"Mac n' cheese!" Haley said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds good." Brooke said licking her lips.

"It's the food of the gods mommy."

"Yes it is."

* * *

"I'm so tired and my feet are killing me." Brooke said when they got back to the hotel room and walked in to their room in the suite.

"Me too. Let's just get these twerps to bed and I'll give you a foot massage." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss on the lips, "I'll get the boys ready you get the girls?"

"Sure."

"Girlies come on time for bed." Brooke said walking back to the TV room.

"Broody look." Brooke said when she noticed all four kids fell asleep on the couch.

"Wow that's amazing. For once they all fall asleep when we don't tell them to go to bed." Lucas laughed.

"Maybe we should move them into their beds." Brooke said.

"You mean me bring them and you sit and watch?"

"Yeah that." Brooke said taking a seat as Lucas started to move the Boys first to the one bedroom and then the Girls.

"Ready my lady." Lucas said picking up Brooke and carrying her to the bedroom.

"Time for my foot massage?"

"Do I have to?"

"You said you would."

"Fine." Lucas said as he started to give her one.

* * *

Chapter 3 Done. 


	4. Down Goes Daddy

_Summary: A Vacation To Disney Isn't Anything But Magical. Future Brucas. _

_Disclaimer: I Own nothing it's sad I want to be rich._

_Next Chapter Is The Last. It's sad. I Really Like This Story. I've been in a big writing mood lately. I decided to post a new story and I'm almost finished with this one. Yeah! Go ME!_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Down Goes Daddy**

"Mommy can we make masks?" Jake asked as they walked past a station in Epcot the next morning.

"Sure buddy. Girls this way." Brooke said walking over to the station, "God my feet are in pain."

"If you want go to the spa at the hotel today. I'll take them around."

"I can't do that it's a family vacation." Brooke said leaning on Lucas for support.

"Go Brooke. Seriously we'll be fine. We'll come back early for you and we can spend the rest of the time at the pool." Lucas said giving Brooke's forehead a kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Just go."

"Fine." Brooke said say goodbye to each of the kids.

"Mommy me come with you." Nathan said.

"Baby stay here with daddy. Mommy doesn't feel good. I'm going to go back to the hotel and sleep."

"Me come?"

"Sorry baby stay here with daddy."

"I don't want to." Nathan said with tears in his eyes.

"Nate please just stay here with daddy." Brooke said looking at Lucas for help.

"Come here buddy." Lucas said picking him up, "Go Brooke he'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Maybe I should stay since it is the last day here."

"Cheery go."

"Fine I'm going."

"Daddy mommy stay?" Nathan asked.

"We'll see her soon buddy. She just needs to rest a little."

"She always asleep."

"That's because your new baby brother or sister is making her tired."

"Then kill it. Me baby."

"I know you are but we can't kill the baby."

"Well you should. Me baby forever."

"But soon you'll be to big to be a baby."

"Me never to big." Nathan said.

"Daddy I'm scary." Jake said holding up the mask he made.

"That's very scary Jake."

"Mines a princess." Haley said.

"What's new?" Luke laughed.

"Daddy mines evil!" Peyton said holding up her black, gray and red one.

"Why Peyt your not evil?"

"Me evil!" Peyton screamed.

"I don't think you are." Lucas said tickling Peyton.

"Daddy please stop."

"Since you said please."

* * *

"Mommy wake up!" screamed all four kids with their masks on a few hours later. 

"Oh god. You four scared me to death."

"We really scary!" Laughed Nathan.

"Go hurt daddy for me cause I know this was his idea."

"Ok." All four kids said running to Lucas who was standing at the door laughing.

"It was not all my idea."

"Real cause I find that very hard to believe?"

"Daddy mommy says if you lie your nose is gonna grow big like Pinocchio." Haley pointed out.

"Ha I always knew one of you would be like me."

"Yeah a tattle-tail."

"I was not one I just couldn't keep a secret."

"We go to pool!" Nathan screamed running back into the room with his swim shorts on.

"Hold on buddy." Lucas said, "We all have to get ready first.

"I'll go but there is no way you can make me get into a bathing suit being this fat." Brooke said giving Luke the evil stair.

"Brooke I sear on my life that you are not fat."

"Still no way am I." Brooke said finally getting up from the bed.

"Mommy me princess bathing suit?" Haley asked.

"Me Too." Peyton said.

"Ok they're in your bag girls."

"Mine too?" Jake said.

"Your too."

* * *

"Jake do not dunk Nathan's head under water." Brooke yelled, "Nathan do not hit him!" 

"Daddy the evil one is trying to untie my bathing suit!" Haley said pointing at and running away from Peyton to where Luke was trying to stop Nathan and Jake.

"Peyton stop it right now!"

"Daddy she did it first." Peyton complained.

"Peyt stop or you'll sit out."

"Fine." Peyton said as she swam towards Jake and Nathan as they tried to dunk Luke.

"One two three!" Jake screamed as all four of the kids pushed down on Lucas to try to dunk him under water.

"Go Kids!" Brooke laughed when they actually did it but knowing Lucas he probably let them.

"You're supposed to be helping me not cheer then on."

"Yeah well I love them more." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

* * *

The End. 

Chapter 4 At Least.

Next Chapter Is The Last One.


	5. Goodbye, Hello

_Ok so this chapter is half set when they are in Disney and then a few months away. I want to thank everyone so much. This is my first story that I ever completed that I love so much. This was my baby and always will be. Wahoo! I finished a story! I feel proud. Hope you like it. If you like it a lot tell me if I should write a sequel to it. _

Chapter 5 – Goodbye, Hello

"Mommy do we have to go?" Jake asked.

"I know buddy. None of us have to go but we have to."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"We have a life in Tree Hill." Lucas said.

"But I like it better here."

"You like it better with no friends?"

"They can move here." Peyton said.

"I don't think their parents would like that Peyt."

"So who cares what they think." Haley said.

"Come on we have to go now or we'll miss the plane." Brooke said as she started to try to get all the kids out of the hotel room.

"Can we get candy for the plane?" Jake asked.

"When we get there but only if you all behave."

"Daddy we always behave." Nathan said.

"I'll have to disagree with that." Brooke laughed.

"We are mommy."

"Hitting is not behaving buddy."

"But they hit me first. I'm always behaving."

"Yesterday you hit me first." Jake said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Boys stop it." Lucas said.

"Now come on the plane awaits us." Brooke laughed as they walked onto the bus that would bring them to the airport.

"Bye-bye hotel." Haley said as they drove out.

"It's time to go back to our normal life." Brooke said as she sat next to Lucas.

"Yes it is and it's kind of a relief."

"Why?"

"No more whipping out my wallet every to minutes."

"Oh don't worry I'll still do that."

"Now I'm becoming broke."

"Are you kidding me we have tons of money."

"Not the way you shop." Lucas laughed as they walked to their terminal.

"I don't want to go home." Nathan said as she took a seat on Luke's lap.

"Me either but we have to."

"This stinks."

"Yes it does."

"Mommy we want to color."

"Wait till we get on the plan. They are boreding us now."

"Ok." Peyton said grabbing her dad's hand.

"I want window." Nathan said.

"Yep Nathan get's the window this time."

"Boo-hoo." Haley laughed.

"Goodbye Disney hello crazy life." Brooke laughed when they started for take off.

* * *

_2 Months Later_

"Come on Brooke you got to push."

"I'm pushing you piece of shit and don't you dare ever come near me again."

"Brooke come on the baby's right there." Dr. Ross said.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can. You try doing this."

"That's ok." Lucas laughed.

"Well congratulations you have another little girl." The doctor said holding up the little girl.

"Oh god she's perfect." Brooke said when the nurse gives her the little girl.

"Mommy!" screamed all four kids as they went running towards the bed.

"Hi you guys."

"Who dat?" Nathan asked.

"Kids we would like you to meet your sister Ariel Taylor Scott."

"She named after princess?" Haley asked.

"Yep cause she's going to be the little princess of the family."

"Me still baby?"

"Yes you still my baby boy." Brooke said as Nathan gave her a big hug.

"Yeah!" Nathan screamed at the top of his lungs which mad Ariel cry.

"Nate you can't do that in front of Ariel."

"Sorry." Nathan said climbing off the bed and sitting next to Lucas.

"Just don't do it any more."

"Ok."

* * *

The End. 


	6. Author's Note

_Ok so I've been thinking a lot. I think I want to write a sequel to this but I want to know if you all would like it. So just tell me cause I've been really enjoying this story and I don't see anymore to this one so maybe a sequel will do it. _

_Thanks for all the reviews. You guys where great. _

_-Denver_


End file.
